


A Vow to Never Remember

by Voortman



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Flashbacks, Gen, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voortman/pseuds/Voortman
Summary: Schlatt vowed to himself to never get attached until he did.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 431
Collections: Absolute Best Reads





	A Vow to Never Remember

Schlatt vowed to himself to never get attached.

He only cared about one thing and one thing alone: Being in control. If he wanted to stay in control, he did not need any distractions or weaknesses, so he dedicated himself to a life of solidarity. He formed relationships to fulfill his agenda and never anything more, and he felt no remorse using other people as stepping stools. The only downside to this plan was that the moment he broke that vow was the moment he’d come to face death. 

Today was the day of his execution. 

Even a fool could put two on two together. 

**____________________**

_The newly elected president walked across the halls of the White House. The heels of his shoes clacking against the quartz floors. Abruptly, he stopped right in front of a door and knocked on the wood._

_“Tubbo?”_

_He heard the shuffling of footsteps — he could have sworn he heard more than one pair of feet — before the door opened, revealing Tubbo. The boy was, as expected, worse for wear with his puffy eyes and tear-stained clothes. His cheeks were flushed red, and his nose was still twitching like he was sniffling for a while. He still had the enemy's uniform on, and it did not suit him at all. Frankly, he looked like a baby wearing a soldier's uniform when he was anything but that._

_"Tubbo, have you been crying?” Schlatt raised an eyebrow in mock curiosity but did not wait for an answer; he could tell just by looking at him. “You get paid way too much to be crying.”_

_Schlatt invited himself in, looking around the newly occupied room that was to be Tubbo’s suite. It was still empty, minus the bed and a flower pot with a rose near the open window, but it will fill up soon enough. A breeze brushed the delicate petals of the rose, and as Schlatt’s eyes filtered across it, he noticed the stain on the windowsill._

No, not a stain, _he thought._ A shoe print. 

_Schlatt narrowed his eyes. Someone must have just been inside, and he had a feeling he knew who it was. Even exiled, you could never separate two close friends._

_“I’m sorry, Mr. President.”_

_He turned to face the boy and observed his restless hands and his eyes that looked everywhere but at him. If he had any doubts before, he was certain of his conclusion now._

_“No worries,” he smiled, “we’re friends after all. Right, Tubbo?”_

_Tubbo’s eyes were on him now, wide and alert. “Sir?”_

_Schlatt looped his arms around Tubbo’s narrow shoulders. “You see, I knew what I was doing when I made you my secretary of state. It wasn’t just a spur of the moment decision because I knew I could trust you more than anyone.” He looked straight into Tubbo’s eyes. “I could trust you… right?”_

_He was close enough to see Tubbo’s pupils dilate in fear, which made him want to grimace. Fear was not a good look on the younger man’s face._

_“Yes, Sir.”_

_“Good.” He nodded in satisfaction. “Just call me Schlatt, Tubbo. Friends don’t refer to each other by their titles.”_

_“Yes, Sir.”_

_He glared._

_“I mean, Schlatt! Yes, Schlatt Sir!”_

_Tubbo gasped._

_“I just— Schlatt. Yeah.”_

_The poor boy was flushed head to toe now, clearly embarrassed. Schlatt walked out the door before Tubbo could see the huge smile on his face._

_He’ll let the uninvited visitor go this time. Teasing Tubbo was just an added bonus._

**____________________**

“Today, we celebrate the victory of L’Manberg!” 

Wilbur’s voice resonated throughout the whole field, earning cheers of joy from the audience. Niki was on his left, her hand clasped tightly with his, and on his right stood Tommy, who was puffing his chest out in pride. Not far behind them was Technoblade, who was taking a swig from his drink. 

“Today, we toast to the fall of a dictator!”

The crowd roared. Feet were stomping, friends were hugging, and tears were falling. The war was almost over; all they needed was Schlatt’s head.

_**____________________** _

_“That looks better. You look like a man now.”_

_Schlatt admired the way the suit fits around Tubbo’s figure. It was an improvement in the clothes he usually wore. The boy looked more defined now. More grounded and more confident. However, he still had ways to go because the slump on his shoulders did not display any of those qualities at all._

_“Is there something wrong with the suit, Tubbo?”_

_He stepped closer to the younger man who was fidgeting in place._

_“You can be honest. I’ll understand.”_

_Guileless eyes bore right into his. Schlatt faltered in his step, surprised by how Tubbo managed to look so child-like despite, well, everything._

_“I’m not sure I feel comfortable wearing... this.” He gestured to the suit._

_“Why not? It’s cleaner than that uniform you always wore and it’s way more comfortable.”_

_“It’s just,” Tubbo tried to find the right words to say, “nevermind.”_

_There was no point pushing the boy, so Schlatt simply sighed. “Tubbo, come here.” He led him towards a mirror._

_“Take one look at yourself and tell me what you see.” He nudged Tubbo closer to his reflection. The boy stared at himself for a while, eyes wide with wonder._

_“Someone different.” He finally answered._

_“Someone powerful.”_

_Tubbo paused, looking confusedly at Schlatt. He merely shrugged in reply._

_“Someone... level-headed.” Tubbo continued carefully, gauging his reaction._

_“Someone smart.” He replied with an encouraging smile on his face._

_“Someone bold.”_

_“Someone charming.”_

_“Someone strong.”_

_“Someone charismatic.”_

_“Someone brave.”_

_“Someone kind.” Tubbo tensed._

_“Someone who is the complete opposite of who I am.”_

_He concluded their exchange with that. His body remained rigid with insecurities and self-loathing. He definitely had ways to go before he could become someone worthy of taking his place as President, so he won’t burden the boy by telling him about that now._

_“I can help you become all those and more, Tubbo. You have too much potential to be wasted with that uniform and with those useless men.” For a brief moment, he sneered as he remembered the group that dared to question his authority._

_“So keep it on, alright?”_

_Tubbo hesitated, his eyes still stuck on his reflection. Then, he straightened._

_“Alright.”_

**____________________**

He climbed up the stairs of the stage, and a hush immediately fell onto the crowd. They were all citizens of L’Mamberg and victims of war, so they all had hatred burning in their eyes. In return, he stared at all of their faces impassively. Even near his death, his prideful form never wavered. 

He took note of Quackity standing among them with a cheeky grin on his face. He saw George looking right at him with determined eyes, flanked by Dream and Sapnap. He spotted Fundy serving free drinks to members of the audience. Even Eret — _Eret_ — was sitting with a group of people, their playing cards abandoned on the table to watch the spectacle. 

It seemed like Schlatt was the only one who would face the consequences of the war.

_**____________________** _

_"How dare he disobey me!"_

_Schlatt roared as he marched inside his room, slamming the door closed with a loud bang. Already inside of the room was Tubbo_ — _Tubbo?_ — _who flinched in surprise._

_“I am the President of this country, my word is the final say!”_

_He clenched and unclenched his fist, his hands itching to destroy_ — _to hurt._

_“This cannot do. If my Vice President is this defiant against me, then what would that mean for the citizens?” He paced around the area, unable to keep still._

_“I’ll just have to show them the consequences of being disobedient.”_

_His eyes darkened, touching the hilt of his sword as if to unsheath it. Then, he let out a deep sigh to cool down from his outburst. He rolled his shoulders and rotated his neck, bones cracking, before he adopted a relaxed posture. The switch was almost immediate._

_“Now, buddy, would you like to tell me why you’re here in my personal chambers without my permission?”_

_Tubbo froze just as he was about to open the door to exit._

_“I was just… I was just looking at the war table.”_

_“And why were you looking at the war table?” Schlatt prompted._

_“...because Tommy asked me to.” The boy winced as he said this._

_Tubbo, who was too honest for his own good, and Schlatt, who valued honesty above all. Under normal circumstances, they would have gone along almost immediately, but their current situation was unique. As of the moment, Tubbo was too attached to his old life and too scared of his new one, but Schlatt was going to change that. Tommy just proved to be an obstacle to that path._

_“Did I scare you just now?” He changed the topic._

_The boy nodded slowly. Schlatt sighed again — he was doing that a lot lately — and tried to think. It wouldn’t do anyone good if Tubbo was still afraid of him._

_“I need your advice, my friend. Come out to the balcony with me.”_

_The night was young, and the wind was cold, Schlatt’s favorite time of the day. At least, nature was working in his favor. He leaned against the railings and looked at the scenery of Manberg at night. If he closed his eyes, he could hear the sounds of laughter in the streets and smell the sweet pastries coming from the bakeries. It did wonders to calm him down further._

_“Do you think I’m too — How should I say this? Ah, yes. — violent?”_

_Tubbo looked at Schlatt as he said this, trying to figure out if this was a trick question or not._

_“I think…” He hummed in thought. “...I think you could try to be a little nicer to others.”_

_“Nice? How so?” Schlatt urged him to continue._

_“Well,” he paused, “were you not thinking about stabbing Quackity just then? How about you try not to stab him? Or think about stabbing him? Or anyone else for that matter? Just, you know, be kind? Try not to be too aggressive? I’m not sure what I’m supposed to say, Sir — I mean, Schlatt.”_

_Unlike last time, Schlatt did not bother hiding the huge smile that was on his face. Only a few things in this world were able to calm him down, mainly coffee and control. Tubbo, however, was climbing his way up that list._

_He ruffled Tubbo’s hair, unable to resist the urge. Tubbo, who always believed in the good in everyone, and Schlatt, who would never give them a second chance. Under normal circumstances, they would never get along, but their situation was a unique one, after all._

_“Thanks, buddy. This means a lot to me.”_

**____________________**

He tried looking for the only person that mattered the most.

_Where is Tubbo?_

He scanned the crowd again, and again, and again. The boy was nowhere to be found. 

“He’s not here.”

Tommy approached him from behind. Schlatt wasn’t sure how the rebel was able to discern what he was doing and who he was looking for, but he always had a habit of underestimating people. Especially someone like Tommy, who used to look like an unruly child but now looked like a man hardened by the war. 

“We figured seeing you again wasn’t the wisest idea. Might trigger him, y’know?” Tommy grinned at him as if it was an inside joke. 

Schlatt’s face remained stoic while Tommy just stared at him, calculating, which was a look that was unusual on his youthful face. 

“You may fool Wilbur and everyone else with that mask, but I know how you feel about him. He just has that effect on people.” Tommy’s eyes gazed off onto the distance as if recalling a fond memory. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Schlatt replied monotonously. 

“I’ve gotten better at reading people, Schlatt. I know what I’m saying.” He waved him off. “I had a lot of practice figuring out other people’s motives. You never know when one of them would turn out to betray you.” Tommy smiled wryly.

“Do you have any last words?”

_Last words, huh._ Schlatt mused. _I do have a few words in mind, but they are not meant for you._

He stayed silent. 

“Well then, I have something to say before you go.” The boy took a deep breath, wanting to say it once and get it over with. 

“Tubbo is my best friend.” At this, Tommy’s easy grin fell off his face, replaced by pure unadulterated hatred. “I hope you rot in hell for what you've done to him.”

_**____________________** _

_It was raining. Schlatt did not like rain._

_“Tubbo, buddy, put down the sword. You’re not thinking straight.”_

_The rain cancelled most of his plans._

_“I’m not stupid like you think I am, Schlatt.”_

_The rain drenched his suit and hair._

_“I never said you were. You’re the smartest man I’ve ever met. That’s why you’re my secretary of state, remember?”_

_The rain made him lazy._

_“Stop trying to manipulate me. I won’t fall for it this time.”_

_The rain meant the day would be sad and gloomy._

_“I have never manipulated you, Tubbo. Is this what Tommy’s been telling you whenever he comes by? You can’t just believe him like that. He’s exiled for a reason!”_

_But sometimes the rain’s noise kept him company._

_“You said you trusted me. You said you’d help me become someone better. You said you cared about me. You said you’d never hurt anyone.”_

_Sometimes the rain gave him the excuse to hang out with Tubbo indoors._

_“I meant every word I said! When have I ever gone back on my word, Tubbo? When?!”_

_Sometimes the rain made Tubbo happy since he didn’t need to water his plants._

_“No. I will not listen to your bullshit for any longer. This country does not need someone like you ruling over it.”_

_Sometimes the rain meant fuzzy blankets and movie nights._

_“Tubbo, put that sword away, please. Let’s talk this through.”_

_Sometimes—_

_“You said you were my friend.”_

_—sometimes the rain helped him hide the tears streaming down his face._

_“But that was just one of many lies you’ve told me.”_

**____________________**

He closed his eyes, the memory of Tubbo’s betrayal still fresh on his mind, and for a fleeting moment, an image appeared in the dark of his shut lids. 

A picture of someone who was him, but not him entirely, for this man had an honest smile on his face and a carefree laugh. Instead of his usual crisp, black suit, the man wore beige overalls that contrasted with the dark tan of his skin. In place of his sharp and deadly horns were horns woven with colorful flowers, some of its petals falling onto the man’s clothes. 

No. 

This man was not him. 

Schlatt rarely smiled because he was happy; he smiled because that was what was expected of him. He did not laugh as freely, for he only found joy in cruelty. He would never be seen without the suit that serves as armor for who he really is on the inside. He always took great care of sharpening his horns, for they were symbols of power. 

And yet, not even that kind of Schlatt — _murderous, dangerous, cold_ — seemed right to him anymore. He could not remember the last time he was that person. He had changed the moment he met someone who made him want to be a better person. 

As if hearing his thoughts, the image appeared once again, but this time, he was not alone.

Beside him was a boy whose figure was unmistakable. His glistening, brown hair and his muddy, green shirt. Bright, green eyes — _brighter ones —_ and a smile that made his eyes crinkle in the edges. In his hands, he held the same flowers that occupied Shlatt’s horns, cradling them as if they were the most precious of gems. On his head was a flower crown, which was surrounded by bees — _he loved bees_ — that buzzed but never harmed him.

He felt an ache in his chest.

It was Tubbo.

A Tubbo that he’d only ever seen in his dreams. Dreams where Tubbo’s eyes were as clear as the sky, free from worry; where Tubbo felt safe with Schlatt; where Tubbo did not feel the need to leave him; where Tubbo never looked at him like he was a monster; where Tubbo lived with him in a place far away from the war and its problems; where—

“Commence the execution!” 

Schlatt vowed to himself to never get attached.

Now, as he lowered his head into the guillotine and remembered the image that flashed through his eyes, he just wished he could have seen Tubbo’s face for one last time and thanked him for being the brother he never knew he wanted.


End file.
